


Bring an Umbrella

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank wants to go to the beach.





	Bring an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You desperately want to go to the beach, but I sunburn easily."

"Baby, pleeeaaase?"

  
"Frank, you know I can't," Gerard pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other man an almost childlike glare.

  
"Come on, Gee," Frank begged. "It won't be so bad. The beach is so much fun--there's sand and water and shells!"

  
"And _sun_. Are you trying to kill me or something?"

  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a fuckin drama queen. Vampires do not die from sunlight."

  
"But I'll get sunburned," Gerard whined.

  
"We can bring an umbrella."

  
Gerard sighed. "I don't know..."

  
Frank smiled, sensing that his boyfriend was coming around. "You can wear plenty of sunscreen. Please? For me?" He gave Gerard his cutest puppy dog eyes.

  
"Ugh. _Fine_ ," Gerard huffed. "But if I burn up like a piece of toast, I'm blaming you."

  
Frank grinned. "All right! Get your things, Bat Boy, we're going to the beach!"

  
"I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who bothers to read these terrible little prompt fics. Much love!


End file.
